leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lulu/@comment-178.166.24.118-20121226012726/@comment-24.88.81.211-20130105071147
I love lulu as a support she is the best enabler. You won't need her kit if your carry has a lot of movement or runs out of mana really fast. Janna is good too but she half sustain half enable. Janna and Caitlyn does really well together. Soraka Is a great sustainer but I find myself very dependant on my teammates while when i'm playing as lulu I can sort of stack my abilities for defensive and offensive measures and you'd be surprised how many tower divers I've killed. Soraka and Sivir work well together. Nami I wanted to like but you have to time her moves really precise to get that nice synergy with the Carry getting a good kill and you crippling the enemy as they advance or flee. Nami also good with Caitlyn. While we are comparing supports a ranked standard Taric is a wee bit overrated. His kit is good and his passive is actually economical (nobody said you had to kill the creeps to get mana just work it over it helps farming if you cordinate it well). I honestly don't know how to lane with Taric because the man has to get close to his targets and every decent support will counter him by simply having a longer range than him. Normal games though you need a support tank. Taric all day everyday. Zyra is a pretty good enabler probably as good as Janna or Lulu except she doesn't have a supportive ability. Her and Twitch are probably really nice together. Blitzcrank just has that grab. Seriously. late game AP blitzcrank could be trouble but the laning phase he either initiates or he sits in lane. Not a great support choice really. Karma is actually a really great enabler and sustainer. I wouldn't advise having a melee carry but it works a little better with her. As a fervent support player give Nidalee a try. Short range carries really benefit from her keeping enemies out of the bushes and hitting them when they are out of position. Her and graves work. She probably has the best heal out of all of them as it increases attack speed a valuable commodity for the carry. Sona is also a really good choice as she has lots of buff and debuff powers along with a heal and mass stun. Good pick for mid range carries. Zilean is a bit harder to stand behind. He's great early game with his bombs but that falls off if the enemy support can actually mitigate that in any way. He makes suicide dives viable that always has it's place here and there. He also probably makes a nice melee component as your bombs will force people away from swarms allowing for farm and then at level six just dive the enemy. Someone should give him and fiora a try let me know what happens. Enabler, sustainer, buffer, and intiator. No support has all those traits but depending on what the team needs one support IS better than the other.